


Галстук

by Hasegava_Uki, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: «Ты не умеешь завязывать галстук»





	Галстук

— Ты не умеешь завязывать галстук, Тобио-чан.

— Умею.

— Да? А почему на твой выпускной это пришлось делать мне? — Кагеяма что-то неразборчиво бурчит. — М? 

— У вас получается лучше.

— Рад, что хотя бы это ты признаешь. — Ойкава притворно вздыхает и ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Это потому, что у вас в школьной форме был галстук. — Мало того, что был, но и до сих пор валялся среди перевезенных в Токио вещей. А теперь даже пригодился. — Так не туго?

Ойкава пробует пошевелить рукой, привязанной удачно сохранившимся галстуком к изголовью их общей кровати.

— Нет, в самый раз. Вот, у тебя уже получается! 

Кагеяма хмыкает и начинает привязывать вторую руку другим галстуком — своим, тем, который надевал на выпускной. Галстуки разных цветов на запястьях смотрятся скорее глупо, чем возбуждающе, а нависающий сверху Кагеяма, сосредоточенно вяжущий узлы, — зрелище гораздо более занимательное. Слегка подавшись вверх, Ойкава легко бодает его в грудь.

— Что?

— Давай уже. — Ойкава приглашающе раздвигает ноги.

Кагеяма пересаживается, оглядывает задумчиво, как будто не знает, с чего начать. Потом все-таки тянется к пряжке ремня. Раздевает его Кагеяма, ну… обыденно, как раздевался бы сам. Разве что немного суетится: случайно стянув трусы вместе с джинсами, сначала машинально надевает их обратно, потом, сообразив, все-таки снова подцепляет резинку; сдергивая носки, хватает за стопу и чуть не получает пяткой от дернувшегося из-за щекотки Ойкавы. Но потом Кагеяма проводит руками по его голым бедрам, от паха до коленей, наклонившись, берет в рот полувозбужденный член, и сразу становится хорошо. Он сосет старательно и умело, шершавые ладони ложатся на ягодицы, гладят и мнут, пальцы то и дело касаются входа. Когда Кагеяма все-таки отстраняется, Ойкава дышит тяжело и прерывисто, не хочет, чтобы он останавливался ни на минуту. 

Кагеяма забирается руками под футболку, сдвигает вверх, как будто собираясь снять, и замирает, поняв, что ничего не выйдет. 

— Надо было сразу, — тихо бормочет себе под нос. И Ойкава невольно смеется, глядя на его хмурое разгоряченное лицо.

— Ладно, пусть будет.

Кагеяма вздыхает, оставляет футболку в покое и берет смазку.

Обычно, собираясь быть снизу, Ойкава растягивает и смазывает себя сам: чаще в ванной, заранее, чтобы потом не отвлекаться, иногда — перед Кагеямой. Тот каждый раз смущается и краснеет, но смотрит с таким неприкрытым желанием, что, кажется, от одного этого взгляда можно кончить. 

Пальцы Кагеямы ощущаются иначе — их прикосновения неторопливые, осторожные, непредсказуемые, Ойкава теряется в этой неопределенности. А взгляд тот же, разве что более сосредоточенный. Ойкава любуется серьезным лицом со сведенными бровями и поджатыми губами.

— Красивый, — говорит он, неожиданно даже для себя. Пальцы дергаются, входя глубже и резче, и по телу проходит волна удовольствия, заставляя на секунду зажмуриться, податься навстречу. Кагеяма выглядит удивленным и настороженным, чем-то смутно напоминает взъерошенного птенца, и Ойкава добавляет: — Хоть и смешной.

— Вы тоже красивый. Очень.

— Ну, разумеется, — Ойкава привычно прячет смущение за демонстративной самоуверенностью, сжимает все еще находящиеся в нем пальцы, напоминая, и они заканчивают этот неловкий разговор. 

Слова вообще не нужны, все и так понятно. Ойкава кивает, когда мышцы расслабляются достаточно, нетерпеливо ждет, пока Кагеяма раздевается, и довольно стонет, когда тот наконец начинает входить, толкаясь пока что плавно и неглубоко. Он не пользуется своим преимуществом: не дразнит, не задерживается надолго — сам бы Ойкава обязательно так сделал. Милый наивный Тобио.

Невозможность коснуться непривычна, неудобна, нервирует, и Ойкава крепко обхватывает талию Кагеямы ногами, вжимает его в себя, пытаясь притереться ближе. 

— Ойкава-сан, вы мне мешаете. — Ойкава фыркает, но отпускает, и Кагеяма сразу подхватывает его под коленями и широко разводит ноги, удерживая их на весу. Он медленно вытаскивает член и так же постепенно начинает движение обратно, неотрывно глядя туда, где соединяются их тела. Ойкава чувствует себя слишком открытым под этим внимательным взглядом, щеки начинают гореть. 

— Хватит туда смотреть, — возмущается он. И только тогда Кагеяма наконец отвлекается и поднимает голову. 

— Это интересно, — признается он и как будто о чем-то задумывается. Выпускает одну ногу Ойкавы, обводит пальцами растянутое вокруг члена кольцо мышц, и Ойкава дергается всем телом — ощущения слишком яркие и необычные.

— Перестань.

— Неа, — Кагеяма усмехается, и впечатление наивности сразу же пропадает. Как вообще можно было подумать, что он милый? Тот еще засранец, на самом деле. 

Кагеяма продолжает поглаживать чувствительную кожу, иногда просовывая кончик пальца внутрь, туда, где мучительно медленно движется член. Ойкава закрывает глаза и выгибается, насколько позволяют крепкая хватка Кагеямы и привязанные руки, пытаясь то ли отстраниться, то ли продлить прикосновения. Ему кажется, что еще немного — и он впервые кончит прямо так, не прикасаясь к себе. Кагеяма как будто догадывается: останавливается и сжимает основание члена. Ойкава захлебывается воздухом и не сразу успевает запротестовать.

— Подождите, еще рано, — тихо просит Кагеяма, и Ойкава теряется от того, как просто и искренне звучит его просьба, и только молча кивает в ответ.

Кагеяма подныривает под его согнутую ногу, закидывая ее себе на плечо, и вбивается резче, входит сразу глубоко, оказываясь совсем рядом — так, что можно рассмотреть длинные ресницы и испарину на лбу. Ойкава охает, рефлекторно пробует ухватиться руками за плечи Кагеямы и только потом вспоминает, что сейчас это невозможно. Угол проникновения меняется, становится еще жарче, еще приятнее. Ткань трется о запястья, пальцы плохо слушаются, когда он пытается зацепиться за перекладины для опоры, но даже это теперь не мешает. Ойкаве так хорошо, что хочется кричать. 

— Иди уже сюда, — шепчет он между стонами, и Кагеяма отпускает ногу, ложится поверх него и целует, не прекращая толкаться внутрь. Влажная кожа скользит и липнет, но от близости все равно накрывает нежностью. Кагеяма не дрочит ему, но член оказывается зажат между их животами, и это тоже добавляет удовольствия. Ойкава снова сводит ноги, обхватывает Кагеяму, но старается не сдерживать сильные рывки его бедер. 

Ойкава хочет кончить. Он чувствует, как все сильнее вздрагивает Кагеяма, приближаясь к оргазму, и, когда тот собирается в последний момент вытащить член, крепко стискивает его бедра ногами, сжимается сам вокруг члена, не давая выйти.

— Только попробуй, — шипит он, разрывая поцелуй и зло глядя в его широко распахнутые синие глаза с огромными зрачками. — Только попробуй. — И тут же снова целует — жадно и торопливо. Кагеяма выплескивается внутри него, стонет в поцелуй и впивается ногтями в плечи. И от смеси этих ощущений, от какого-то дурацкого чувства, напоминающего эйфорию победы, Ойкава кончает следом за ним. 

Они долго лежат, сплетясь друг с другом и пытаясь отдышаться. Вставать не хочется, даже остывающая сперма не кажется такой уж проблемой. Но есть кое-что, мешающее расслабиться полностью. 

— М-м-м, развяжешь? 

Кагеяма ворчит, неохотно поднимаясь с него, и сразу становится прохладно. Через пару минут возни то возле одной руки, то возле другой, Ойкаве надоедает ждать.

— Что ты там делаешь так долго?

— Не получается. Хорошо привязал. Может, пока так полежите?

— Нет уж, давай развязывай. Руки затекли.

Кагеяма еще какое-то время возится, сильнее дергает узлы, даже пробует подцепить зубами. Ойкава чувствует его горячее дыхание возле запястья, и, несмотря на усталость, в голову закрадывается мысль о продолжении. Но сначала пусть все-таки развяжет. 

Наконец Кагеяма сдается и отстраняется, тяжело выдыхая.

— Ничего не выйдет, придется разрезать. 

Ойкава поднимает голову, смотрит на руки. Галстуки смялись и перекрутились, узлы выглядят так, как будто Кагеяма всю ткань в них затянул. Похоже, их все равно уже не спасти.

— Разрезай, — соглашается он. Дожидается, пока Кагеяма сходит на кухню за ножницами и разрежет превратившиеся в перекрученные жгуты галстуки. И только потом, потирая запястья, мстительно добавляет: — Видишь, я был прав — завязывать галстуки ты не умеешь.


End file.
